


Hell Hath No Fury

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Muted - Miranda Mundt (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Camille had lost everything. Her mother, her sister and now one of the people she loved.All because of her aunt. The one who started it all. Everything was her fault.But Camille wasn’t going to let her get away with it. She was going to unleash all her rage. And she would make sure Athalie received it.
Relationships: Avaline Severin & Camille Severin, Dendro/Camille Severin, Dendro/Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre/Camille Severin, Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre/Camille Severin
Kudos: 1





	Hell Hath No Fury

Camille screamed and screamed, tears slipping down her cheeks. She was angry. _More_ than angry. It was like the fire from thirteen years ago.

And it was because of _Athalie_. Everything was all because of _Athalie_.

She whirled around and one vine wrapped around Athalie and squeezed tightly. The woman shouted in agony. 

There was a painful screeching sound that must’ve come from Athalie’s familiar. Camille gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing white with unbridled fury.

She hated Athalie so much. She hated her with all her fiber of her being. Toben flew away from Athalie, terrified.

Silvia covered Avaline’s head to protect her from the vines.

“You... everything is because of _you_!” Camille screamed at Athalie, “you _killed_ my mother and my sister! You killed Dendro! You ruined my life! Now _I’m_ going to ruin _yours_!”

“Let me go, you monster!” Athalie screamed and she let out another scream of agony as the vines only became tighter. There was a crack and Athalie coughed up blood.

Her familiar screeched and writhed in pure agony. Camille clenched her fists tightly. There was a loud crack and Athalie went limp.

The fire continued to go on. There was the sound of revving. Nyra hurried out of the car, “Camille!”

Camille was barely aware of what was going on. Athalie’s body dropped to the ground.

Camille closed her eyes before she slumped over on the ground, all energy leaving her body. The last thing she saw was Nyra hurrying over to her before she became unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this story but seeing as the Creator of Muted has not began Season3, I will leave it as a single story for now.


End file.
